Sniffles
' Sniffles' is a light blue anteater who is the most intelligent character in the series. He usually likes reading and doing science and math problems. He has made lots of inventions, which usually lead to the death of himself and others. He also likes to eat ants, but the ants usually kill him in a sadistic manner. Trivia *Despite seeming to be very intelligent, Sniffles often lacks common sense, which usually ends up causing his demise. *He started the rivalry between ants and anteaters in Blast from the Past by eating a prehistoric ant in front of a prehistoric anteater. *Just like Handy and Cub, he sometimes does not seem to mind when characters are injured or dead around him. **In A Sight for Sore Eyes, he shows no concern when Toothy breaks his head in half and dies, he just watches. (Debatable, as this could be because he can't see after his glasses broke) **In In a Jam, he (along with Handy) shows no concern when Cuddles slices his eye in half. He also seems to be more frustrated at Handy's death instead of being shocked or concerned. **In We're Scrooged!, he is not shocked to see Lumpy lose his eye and leaves. **In Concrete Solution, he just stares at The Mole's dead body and does not seem surprised in the slightest. **In Pet Peeve, he is aware that his pet is acidic, but does not bother treating Lumpy after he pulls the blob away from his leg. *Sniffles is the 6th character to come back to life after dying in an episode, as he died in Crazy Ant-ics and appeared later in Treasure Those Idol Moments. **Toothy and Cub also died before appearing again in Treasure Those Idol Moments, but Sniffles is counted as the sixth since he appeared in the episode after Toothy and before Cub. *He was seen without his glasses in A Sight for Sore Eyes and briefly in Tongue Twister Trouble. *His snout used to be long in the earlier Internet episodes, but starting with the TV series, it became much shorter. The reason for this was to add additional cuteness to his appearance. Furthermore, although already depicted as such when he is facing the front, starting with Pet Peeve, his snout became slightly shorter and was made straight. Gallery Rocket_Inside.jpg|Sniffles and company about to escape the island in a rocket. Everyone is happy. Swallow_17.jpg|Sniffles getting tortured by the ants. S3E6_Peas16.png|Sniffles the mailman. Doctor_1.png Doctor_2.png Doctor_3'.png S3E19 Random Acts of Silence Sniffles and Nutty.png STV1E1.2_80.PNG.png Iah next.png Sniffles exploration team.png Firefighters.png Fireywindow.png S4E9_Sniffles_Sleeping.png S4E9_Sniffles_In_The_TV.png S4E9_Sniffles_Relaxing.png S4E9 Petunia and Sniffles.png Mime+Sniffles.png Everyone is sad at the deaths.png S3E14 See You Later, Elevator.png S3E14_Elevatorfaces.png S3E14 Elevatorstops.png S1E4_Longtongue.png Anteating.png Jam_27.jpg Nutty with Sniffles.png Suck_It_Up!_001.png SU19.png Popbegging.png Iknowwhattodo.png HTF_Moments_-_Sniffles_build_his_time_machine_(TV_S01_E08.1)_4.png Sickgiggles.png Thecure.png Rdtfgt.png 20080107021110!Sniffles.jpg Sight 38.jpg Watering_the_apple_barrel.PNG.png 180px-Birthday singing.png Every Litter Bit Hurts.png Sniffles'sGlassesoff.png S3E9_Something_Fishyclass.png S3E9_Sniffles_and_his_hamster.png S3E9_Noearmuffs.png Passingout.png Anthill.jpg WTracks4.png S3E7 Busride.png S3E7 Wrath of Con.png S3E7 Stop.png S3E7 Nogeeksallowed.png S3E7 Sadsniffles.png S3E7 Sightofyourlife.png S4E3 BOS Sniffles.png S1E4 Crazyantics Sniffles idle.PNG.png Sniffleswatchestv.png S3E3_Q.PNG.png Gluegun.png Choppeddown.png S4E7 Atthedoctors.png S4E7 Tireinflation.png S4E7 Sniffles and Giggles.png Wipe 6.jpg WI47.png WI48.png